One of essential aspects to realize low-carbon economy lies in improving the overall utilization efficiency of energies. By combining the existing power grid with network communication technologies, the intelligentized generation, transmission and utilization of an electrical energy may be achieved. A basic characteristic of a smart power grid is technology informationization, automation and interaction. An interactive power grid proposed by a Chinese scholar named Jiandong W U implements intelligentized, informationized, and hierarchical interactive management on the overall process of the electric power industry including power generation, power transmission, power supply, power utilization, power vendition, hierarchical scheduling of power grid, integrated services, etc., by incorporating a system digital device and upgrading the power grid management system, based on an open and interconnected information mode. However, the smart power grid technology of the national power grid is an informationized technology directed to the electrical energy merely.
The schemes of Smart Planet and Cloud Calculation were proposed by IBM in 2008. The Smarter Planet scheme is also referred to as a Smarter planet scheme, in which sensors are embedded or provided in various objects such as power grids, railways, bridges, tunnels, highways, buildings, water supply systems, dams, and oil and gas pipelines, and universally connected to form the so-called Internet of Things, which may be integrated with the existing Internet to realize the integration of the human society and the physical system. The essence of the Smart Planet is the integration of the Internet of Things and the existing Internet, and the Cloud Calculation is used to provide certain data service functions on the topmost layer.
Although the connections of objects are realized by the Smart Planet scheme of IBM, the Smart Planet scheme lacks overall optimization and coordinated control on energy systems, thus the economic and social benefits as desired by users cannot be fully realized. Furthermore, the Smart Planet scheme entirely depends on the coverage rate of the Internet of Things and the existing Internet, and has a flat, large and complicated network structure, as a result, it is impossible to change the system scale according to user requirements and achieve flexible and robust networking optimization.
Therefore, a ubiquitous energy network solution was proposed by the applicant in Chinese Patent Applications No. 201010173519.1 and No. 201010173433.9, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, to realize the intelligentization and informatization of various energies and matters, and the coupled utilization, management and transaction services of multiple energies (e.g. various types of energies and/or energies from different geographic positions).
With the ubiquitous energy network based on system energy efficiency technologies, a real-time cooperation of energy input and output across time domain and territories is implemented by the coupling of energies with information in four stages of generation, storage, utilization and regeneration of energy, to realize the optimization of whole system life cycle and the improved energy efficiency. An energy efficiency control system is used for matching of energy supplies with energy demands, stepped utilization and space-time optimization of various energy flows, to achieve the maximized system energy efficiency, and eventually output a self-organized, highly-ordered and efficient intelligent energy.
However, it is still necessary to provide a system energy efficiency controller and a system control method where the functional definition and the cooperation mode of each network node has been defined, so that a stable and flexible network architecture can be easily realized.